


Can You Hold Me

by Smoakcwarrow_Fam



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Eventual Smut, F/M, Felicity Smoak is the Green Arrow, Hurt/Comfort, Role Reversal, Shameless Smut, Vigilante Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakcwarrow_Fam/pseuds/Smoakcwarrow_Fam
Summary: Five years ago Felicity Smoak daughter and heir of the most powerful family in Starling city, Daughter of Donna & Noah Smoak left the city after a very painful and humiliation moment, with her father on the 'Smoak' Family gambit for a some fresh air, away from that mean people, away from the boy that break her heart, so she left for some time away but never imagined what was waiting for her after the gambit went down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I really hope you guys like this one too. Love you all so much and please be kind with your comments (next chapter I will put more info of the characters ;-)

_ **Present time 2012.** _

The 'Smoak' mansion was full. 

of energetic kids from 8-10 years old, running in circles with giggles around the whole beautiful backyard full of flowers and pink birthday decorations, but Oliver full attention was on the youngest Smoak, 8th birthday girl Emma, who was running with a big smile careless for the world around them, he couldn't help but stare cause she was the mini version of her older _Sister Felicity, _he felt that damn gut painful twist that he had come used to it for the past five years everytime he thought about _Her _, doesn't matter that they were not really close or anything, that last moment he saw _her _for the last time was all it took to make him felt he had lost _something precious _when the news hit the whole city.

"She looks just like _her, _doesn't she?" Sara asked with a sad smile on her face, looking at the little sweet sister of her old best friend. 

"Yeah" Oliver breath out knowing exactly about _who _they were talking about. 

"God I can't believe it has been five years already, I felt like I just saw _her_ for the last time yesterday dressing in that beautiful white dress" Sara said still looking at Hope with tears on her eyes seeing bits of her best friend on that little girl.

Oliver have to swallow that tight grip around his throat and tears that threatened his eyes again, his biggest regret would always be not had been given the chance to get to know her better or spend more time with _her_, only Sara had been the one with that blessing, but her lost still make him to want to be better of what he was back then, that stupid boy that just stand there frozen while their classmates laugh and humiliate _her_.

The last time Oliver saw _her_, that memories were bittersweet too, but right now wasn't the time for that, he tried to shake his head to get back to the present on her little sister Emma 10th birthday, ever since Donna lost her daughter and husband in that terrible accident, The Queen's just as Sara, Tommy and Lance family had stayed close to Donna and little Emma to support them in all they could, so that is why the youngest Smoak birthday girl adore them so much cause they used to tell her stories of her Big sister Felicity, Emma had only three years old when she lost her big sister and daddy, so she loved hearing stories about them both.

"Wow this place really looks like a Goddamn London princess castle" Tommy whistle with appreciation for the awesome birthday party theme Donna had put for her baby girl with the help of Sara, Moira, Thea and Laurel.

"That was the point baby" Laurel smiled at Tommy giving him pick on the lips.

"Yeah you girls really did an amazing job with this party" Oliver said but before any got another word out Donna lead hope to the cake table.

"OK everyone, time for the beautiful birthday girl to cut her cake and make a wish!!!" Donna cheering voice screamed making everyone clapped and cheer as well for Emma who was bouncing with pure excitement "OK baby girl make a wish!!"

Emma close her eyes making that concentration frown that Felicity used to have too, one look at the direction of Donna and Oliver knew she had seen it too by the sorrow fast shade that crossed her face, Emma lean to her cake after a moment and blow the candles off making everyone cheered for the little birthday girl.  
  
After that the party went for a couple of more hours with the kids playing while the adults watch over them, but then Emma guests started to leave wishing her one last happy birthday before waving her goodbye, after all guest were gone Oliver, Thea and their parents with Tommy, Sara, Laurel and Lance start to help Donna clean the whole mess of the party while little Emma keep dancing in the living room while they clean up making them laugh at the sweet girl.

"Did you have fun baby girl?" Donna asked to her daughter who only smile brightly at them.

"Yes Mama was the party ever, thank you all so much" Emma's sweet voice said.

All muttered a 'Your welcome princess'.

"Mama?" after some silence moment the little girl asked shyly at her mom Donna.

"Yes baby?"

"When you make a birthday wish they all come true?" Emma unsure voice make all look at her with frowns, wondering why she from happy to hopefully unsure.

"Sometimes honey... why don't tell us your wish maybe have much more possibilities to become true baby girl" Donna said ready to make any of her daughter wishes come true, but kneel in front of Emma when she saw a sad look on her youth face.

"Hey is OK Emma you can tell use, who knows maybe we can that important wish come true" Oliver start couraging her to tell them what she had wished so bad. The little face went to all the people in the room that had couraging smiles at her.

"I... I asked if they could... If they could give me my big sister Felicity back... Cause I miss her so much mommy" Emma whispers frozen everyone in that room by her sad hopeful voice and her heart breaking birthday wish.

"Oh baby" Donna hug her little girl tightly for her own sake God knew how much she missed her daughter Felicity too.  
  
Oliver was still frozen while he Oh baby" Donna hug her little girl tightly for her own sake God knew how much she missed her daughter Felicity too.  
  
Oliver was still frozen while he stare at Donna hugging Emma trying to comfort her cause they all knew that wish was never going to become true no matter how much they wished for it did, he would give everything to make that wish come true but life wasn't fucking fair.

At least that was what they all thought until that changed the next week when the news come out .

"Felicity_ Smoak have been found alive after five years, that 'Smoak' Gambit went down in the middle of a catastrophic storm on in middle of China sea" _

_ _____________________________________

** _Five years before. (Oliver pov) _ **

It was prom night for Starling high school class. 

Oliver wasn't really into, just watching a bunch of rich dudes dress up and easy mean girls hanging on their arms was really not how he like to spend his time, but his group of friends wanted to come, here he was with a tax with crazy but decent in bed Helena on his arm, while Tommy come with his girlfriend and their childhood friend Laurel.

"Laurel, Where's your sister Sara?" Helena asked at Laurel with that glint in her eyes that mean trouble.

"Ah she said that was going to help her friend to get ready" Laurel answered with a frow knowing how much Sara hated Helena cause she was an absolutely bitch.

"Why do you ask Helena?" Oliver said with a frown too.

"For nothing Ollie, now if you all excuse me I need to go check that everything is going smoothly" Helena give him a pick on the lips and turn around, but instead to get check like she said it would, Oliver, Tommy and Laurel saw that Helena went the gym exist with her mean girls band on her heels giggling.

"oh man what are they planning now?? Help the poor soul they're going after" Tommy said with a chuckle.

"You don't think she would do anything to Sara right?" Oliver said worried about his other friend who was a target for a month thanks to Helena who revealed that the youngest Lance was lesbian but Sara only kick her and anyone else ass who try use that against her, after her parents supported her no matter what.

"Yeah after the Beat up Sara give her I don't think she wants to go that road again" Laurel answer remembering the broken nose her sister give to Helena, Tommy and Oliver joined laughing too for that memory.

"Oh here it comes our beautiful Friend Sara" Tommy smirks at the young Lance who only rolled her eyes at him.

"Merlyn you already win my Family, so no need to keep kissing our ass" Sara said making them laugh. But then she stopped and stared at Oliver. "Ollie what are you doing here? You Shouldn't be going to pick Felicity up by now in the parking lot, is freezing there, more with that hot and stunning white dress" she said with excitement on her voice.

But Oliver just keep frowning at her with confusion, why would he go pick Felicity up?, they had only meet two or three times since Sara and She become friends. The heir of the most powerful and rich Family daughter wasn't exactly like them, even being much more rich than Oliver or Tommy itself, Felicity acted like totally normal person not as the princess that all the others rich girls on their school acted, so why Sara would think that he was going to pick Felicity up?, She was beautiful don't get him wrong full of artistic hot shapes curves, absolutely Flawless face with golden hair, she looked like a damn angel but also the most shy girl he had ever meet.

"Ah... Why would Oliver pick your friend Felicity?" Tommy asked not understanding either just like Laurel.

"Oh please cut the stupid jokes OK and go get her you idiot" Sara said thinking that they were joking.

"Sara I'm not joking, why would I go get your friend from the parking lot, shouldn't her date be doing that?" Oliver asked seeing how Sara face started to get confused.

"Ollie this is not funny ok, you sent her note asking for the prom and to meet you on the parking lot" Sara hadn't even ended WHEN Oliver started shaking his head.

"I invited Helena to be my date Sara" he said when he guts started to twist with a bad feeling. But before Sara answered they saw almost everyone started to make their way out of the gym with laughter and phones ready to film.

"Hey Max what's going on?" Tommy asked at some of his friends who was laughing and eagerly to get outside like everyone else. 

"Oh Helena is about humiliated another poor pathetic soul in the parking lot" he screamed at them excited.

But Sara eyes went wide with terror and anger finally tying the knots of what was going on, she turned and started to run, Oliver, Tommy and Laurel went to follow her right away.

When they finally make it to the parking lot, they saw was a circle of their classmates with phones filming and laughter but when they finally get to see the reason of their laughs make Sara so fucking angry just as Tommy and Laurel, but what the most shocking part was the hot rage and sick Oliver felt at the sight in front of them.

He saw how beautiful and stunning Felicity looked with her white dress and glowing gold hair making her look exactly like an angel, but what broke his heart was the pain and fearful tears on her beautiful big eyes, she had her arms around herself trying to get away from the laughs and mean words that all these fucking horrible people were throwing at her without any reason, she didn't deserve this even when he didn't know her too well, he did know how kind and lovely she was with everyone more with the ones that did not have food on their table or in need of medical treatment that they couldn't paid she always helped them, She didn't fucking deserve this.

"What you really thought that Ollie would ever notice a damn weird ugly thing like you!!" Helena amusing venom said making all the others laughing too, but Felicity only keep her head down with tears on her rosy cheeks. "You're pathetic Felicia and ugly as hell, Ollie only fucks with girl like me not with damn nerds like you... What oh you're crying... This stupid ugly thing actually believed that Ollie was her prom date" everyone keep laughing, but Oliver, Tommy, Laurel and Sara only felt rage.

Out of nowhere Max come behind with a big tank of red paint and throw it the whole paint at Felicity, ruining her beautiful white dress and gold perfectly curly hair. But neither much less Helena saw the punch from Sara come until it landed on her jaw making her spit blood, everything went quite.

"Anyone else wants to keep laughing?" Sara groan out with pure hatred rage in her voice standing protective in front of Felicity who only had her head down trying to take the red paint from her eyes.

All started to run away when they saw Felicity’s towncar with her big and very protective bodyguard John Diggle coming out of the car, Oliver, Tommy, Sara and Laurel stay on their spot staring at Felicity who had sit on bench hugging knees close to her chest, hiding her tearful face between her legs and rocking side to side like little hurt child. 

"Felicity ?? Sweetie look at me please?" Sara said gently like talking to hurt little bunny but Felicity didn't even move. Oliver saw her bodyguard Mr Diggle take the scene of Felicity broken and full or red paint. 

"Who the hell did this Sara??" John asked with anger too. 

"Helena, apparently all was a damn sick prank" 

"So you're Oliver Queen?.. You thought this was funny..." Dig started to walk to Oliver with pure rage obviously to punch him on the face, thinking that the Frat boy had planned all this sick prank, but stop death on his tracks when a sweet and broken voice come out of Felicity. 

"Johnny... I want to go home please... Please just take me home" Felicity sobbing plead broke Oliver heart even more that he started to make his way to her, but Mr Diggle put a hard hand on his stopping him. 

"Don't you there to get near her ever again, you and your little sick girlfriend really deserve each other" he threatened, Diggle went to Felicity not giving Oliver time to answer and said he had nothing to do with this cruel coward act. 

"Let's take you home sweetheart, everything is going to be okay" He scooped her in on his huge arms and kiss her forehead holding her tight protectively on his chest, they make their way to the car, and they saw how Mr Diggle lay her on the back seat where she made herself the small possible sobbing, and he threw his warm coat on her small frame, Diggle make his way to the driver side and started to driving away from them. 

While he saw the car pull away, what catch him off guard was a strange feel on his stomach, the feeling that we were losing something precious that didn't even have the luck to touch or taste.

_____________________________________

** _Five years later. Felicity pov (hospital scene)._**

She was finally home. 

  
Felicity was looking out to her city from her hospital room, the feeling was bittersweet cause she knew what was to come now that she was back, that naive and innocent girl that left five-years ago thinking that she would be back in two months, that girl that run away from all the humiliation cause for a second Felicity 'nerd' Smoak actually believed that the guy she had felt those lovely butterflies for once had finally noticed her _such naive dumb Felicity, _was long gone.

Those five years of hell, horror after horror killing that innocence without mercy, Felicity isn't sure when exactly happened, maybe when she her own father shoot himself for her to survive but not before giving the mission in that notebook with all the people that were corrupting her city or maybe the first time she took a life with her own bare hands for survival, or maybe was her dark time in Russia, it doesn't really matter the when just the fact that part of her was long gone. Now just the mission mattered and protect her family no matter what.

But in the meantime she would have to act the most normal possible, which is not so much as normal when the world thinks that you spend five years in desert Island by your own, but Felicity will have to do something very solid for the police or anyone else finds out about her future night activities, cause sure as hell the minute she put that hood on and cross the first name from that notebook she will be the first suspect on the police list. Felicity learned how to turn off feelings when it was necessary, in the first year on Lian yu her worst enemy were 'Fear' and 'Nervous' two feelings that could get you kill if you didn't turn them off, but right that wasn't working at all.

She was so nervous to be back home, what if her mother or her little sister Emma looked too deep and find that scary murder monster within her, and they hated her?? What is she only put her family in more danger than saving them??... Felicity’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open and then the voice she wished for five damn years to hear again but only it happened when nightmares didn't attack her. 

"Felicity...??" Donna whispered still not believing that her daughter, the daughter that was ripped away from her so unfair was actually standing there in front of her, she saw how slowly Felicity turned around to face, her baby looked so, so beautiful mature now, gone was that 18 sweet girl that left in that boat with a broken heart. 

"Hi mom" Felicity said softly with a small smile that had Donna rushing at head and crushing her into her mother warm safe arms. 

"Oh My beautiful baby girl" Donna cried out tighten her arms around Felicity, she was finally home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity comes home and reunites with her little sister Emma.  
While upcoming plans are set, but Felicity is not really sure if it is a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you like this chapter too, the upcoming is an exciting one with some intense and Felicity exciting reunions.  
PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS

** _"Felicity Smoak have been found alive after five years, that 'Smoak' Gambit went down in the middle of a catastrophic storm on in middle of China sea"_ **

Oliver keep staring at news channel not believing what was in front of him or the stunning photo of Felicity that they keep showing in all channels and social media from the past half of hour literally it went viral, just like the terrible news five years ago of her so damn unfair accident, _it could not be true, right? _he keep asking on his head.

Donna have told him and his family what the authorities of China had told her back then, that the storm had been so catastrophic that had literally ripped the luxury Gambit in half, the hope to find Felicity’s or Noah bodies were almost impossible, so with a lot of Felicity friends, Family Donna and toddler Emma with his family, Sara, Tommy, Laurel and Lance had painful buried two empties coffins on the 'Smoak' beautiful land.

It had been such sad day, they all watched how heartbroken have Emma keep calling her big sister name or her daddy's not understanding what was happening, just the agony despair to get them both back with her, that was when Oliver decided to stay close to them both just like his family and friends, but also that why he could feel that felt of lost that had set in his stomach since she had driven away that terrible night.

But right in front of him was the proof that she did not die, somehow Felicity 'Freaking' Smoak had made it and five fucking years alone on an desert island, she had made it back home, he felt tears on his eyes but also a painful laugh coming out of him, Emma impossible birthday wish had come true, his laughter was a relieved one with hope in it.

"I can't fucking believe it" Tommy whispered with incredulous wonder on his voice.

That brought Oliver back remembering that he was on the Queen mansion living room watching the unbelievable news with his sister Thea, Moira, Robert, Sara who was quietly sobbing looking at the TV with wide eyes on her sister's Laurel arms, but Oliver focused on the man that had known Felicity the longest, her guardian John Diggle who had accepted to work with him three years ago, the thing that shocked Oliver but was so related with him was the tears coming out while he kept staring at the news as everyone else. 

"She... she's alive" Dig shaking breathe out.

Oliver only nodded his head in confirmation, not knowing what else to said or do, all of them just like the whole city, hell the whole damn world were shocked about this miracle, but he didn't need to said anything cause At that moment Raisa came with phone in hand with hurry.  
  
"Mrs Queen ... Mrs Smoak is on the phone"  
  
All of them stood at the same time towards the phone, wanting to know the updates Donna had about Felicity knowing that she had gone to the hospital to see her daughter, Moira turn and stopped them all with a look then she took the phone and took pity if them putting it on speaker.  
  
"Donna how... Is really her?" Moira asked gently with hope that the answer was a damn yes, cause while Felicity was mostly close to Sara back then Donna and Moira had been really close too so the Queen woman had come to care about her friend daughters too so to said Felicity lost had caused a pain to Moira too.

_"... OMG is really her Moira, is my baby girl" _Donna cried out in the other side of the line, trying to control the sobbing. 

All of them breathe in relieve for the impossible to believe news, she was really freaking alive, after all this time she had made it back home.

"How is she Donna?" Sara asked with shaking voice.

_"Ah... The doctor said that for now, at least fresh wounds are there broken ribs, bruises almost in all her body, a small concussion and some other things that are absolutely not life threatening" _Donna deciding to let what the doctor had tell her out about some scars on Felicity’s body, that was only her baby girl to tell and no one else. _"They're letting her go back home in two hours at least... OMG Emma is going to be so happy"_

All in them room could feel Donna happiness, that sadness that have been since Felicity funeral was long gone.  
  
"We all are so glad she's back home Donna." Moira said while all nodded their head.

_"Thank you guys so much, I just can't believe it... Anyway I was calling you to give updates and to invite you all for dinner with me, Lance, Emma and.... My Felicity" _Donna said from the phone with so much emotion on her voice when she named Felicity. 

"Oh... Are you sure... She's ready for see us all, Donna?" Oliver asked not wanting to overwhelmed Felicity in such vulnerable moment if she wasn't ready.

_"Oh don't worried sweetie... I asked Felicity before doing this call... and she said yes... Sara she wants to see you hon." _

"I would be there, Donna thank you so much Sara answered so happy that her friend wanted to see her as much too.

_" OK I would see you all in two hours, that are making the last check outs to let Felicity go home, Bye guys see you all later" _with that Donna hang up.

"OK well you Donna, we have dinner plans, please Thea and Tommy try not to ask questions Felicity may not be ready to answer or make her uncomfortable" Robert said with looking at his daughter and Tommy, knowing exactly how both could get to chatty.  
  
"HEY!!" Both of them said at the same time indignity clear on their faces.  
  
"Speedy, Tommy my dad is right... you two can be a lot more together... so please let's not make this harder for Felicity than already is going to be" Oliver said with serious face, but inside he was dying with nerves, cause he was about to see her again.  
  
He walked towards Diggle who was still frozen where he stranded, Oliver put a comforting hand on his shoulder finally bringing John focus back to the present.   
  
"You heard them John, get ready cause you're finally seeing her again tonight" Oliver tell him with a relieved and happy small smile.

>>>----------------->

** _Felicity pov. _ **

It was so weird to look the streets of her city again, after five years (well that time she come back with Meseo doesn't really count, cause was only for a couple of hours) everything looked the same but at same time different, Felicity was well aware of her mother stares at her, after years of training so you wouldn't be kill help to notice without turning around, but did cause Felicity uncomfortably feeling, more when she keeps wondering what the hell was she thinking when she accepted to have dinner with the Queen's, Lance's and Tommy in a couple of hours _Ugh we'll done Smoak. You don't even have been back for damn 24 hours and you already make your first mistake._

Don't get her wrong, she really did want to see her best friend Sara, the girl had been like a sister back then, and she had always defended Felicity against all the mean people on their high school, even when she had already enough with the harassment against her and Laurel for not being like them, for not being from the elite, but Sara always watch her back since they meet.  
  
But right Felicity wasn't really ready for all that dinner stuff, much less with Oliver 'Freaking' Queen, all she wanted was to see her baby sister Emma and hold her for as long she would let it.  
  
"We're home honey." Donna whispered.  
  
Felicity didn't even notice it until her mother tell her, she was lost in thoughts and nervousness for what was coming, seeing her little sister again after all the dreams and memories those five years. Felicity finally looked out at the big place that she used to call home, the home that naive girl with a broken heart get out thinking that everything was going to be alright after she comes back home soon _Yeah sure you stupid girl. _

"You OK honey?." Donna asked when she saw her daughter standing frozen, looking at their home making that familiar lip biting nervous tick that she had made sense she was a child.

"Yeah... Is just that... I don't want to pressure Emma with all of this, Mom" Felicity tell her with shaking breath, God knew how much she had missed her little sister.

"Oh baby no, no you're not going to overwhelm her... Sweetie Emma birthday wish was for you to come back baby"

Felicity knew her mother was trying to help, but hear her said that Emma wish was for her to come back home was like a punch in the gut, she wasn't ready for her little sister questions, much less about their father who kill himself for her bug sister to survive, but she knew that Emma or anyone else would ever know how Noah Smoak died, her little didn't need to know such cruelty. 

>>>------------>

The second Felicity put a foot inside her house was hit with all those memories of the innocent, happy and free girl that she used to be, more when she noticed all her family portraits, she felt that throat grip again when she got closer, from her parents wedding photo to her birth and whole childhood photos to the last photo that was taken on Felicity’s high school graduation before that humiliation prom night, when her parents and three years old Emma were cheering for her that day, their last day really together was one of the happiest ever.

She was so focused on the photos that didn't see her before that sweet and innocent voice stopped everything around them.

"Licity" Emma whispers brought her back, Felicity looked up at top of the stairs, and there she was, in adorable clothes with blonde soft waves like just like hers falling down her little shoulders, before Felicity could process the whole thing a tiny blur with golden hair was running at her arms, thankfully to Felicity reflex catch Emma easily, her entire heart melt when Emma wrapped her small body around her completely.

"Licity.... I missed you so, so, so much.... Please don't leave me ever again" Emma cried out holding into Felicity the tight her little body would allow her.

"I missed you too.... You were with the whole time bug" Felicity whispered back holding in gently tight grip, not wanting to cause any harm to her sister in any kind of way.

Donna just keep watching the beautiful, heartbreaking reunion in front of her. _Her babies were finally together again. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His guys I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry I planned to do it larger but then I got called for a crazy shift at the hospital and I have to keep the other part for the upcoming chapter. THE HOOD FIRST FINALLY MAKE HER DEBUT.  
PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS.

**_Oliver's pov. _ **

The nervous just didn't go away no matter how hard he tried to calm down it didn't work, just thinking about seeing her again bring those ridiculous butterflies on his belly, which was strange cause without sounding cocky Oliver Queen did not felt damn butterflies.

But somehow she made him feel them, even back then when they were not so close, but that didn't stop the butterflies every time he saw her, his mother once tell him to man up and asks Felicity at least to be his friend and maybe that could lead to something more, but his stupidity brush it off, cause that jerk useless playboy would only bring bad things to someone as Beautiful and remarkable as Felicity, so he kept his distance.

Choice that he fucking regret after that horrible night, it was probably the biggest regret in life to be honest, because after that night he wanted to comfort her and know more about her, not everyone got to their crush felt the same towards them after all, the only good thing of that night was to find out that she felt the same attraction towards him too, but was already too late.

Now here he was on the 'Smoak' mansion gates, about to see her again alongside with his parents, sister Thea, Diggle, Tommy and The Lance's. They all looked calm and eager, while he was dying in nervousness, they walked until the front door opened revealing Donna and Emma who had the biggest and happiest smile that they had ever seen on her young face, she was also bouncing in excitement.

"Oliver!!" Emma run towards his now open welcome arms.

"Hi, pumpkin, excited aren't we?" he chuckled feeling that unfamiliar excitement radiating from her, she just had her big sister back after all 

"Yeap... guess what??... my Birthday wishes come true, Oliver!!, my sister is back!!!" Emma keep bouncing with pure happiness making everyone to smile with emotional tears on their eyes.

"I'm so glad it did, bug" Oliver said in a soft voice, meaning every single word.

"Ah where is she?" Sara ask eager to see her old friend after all the nightmare of losing her.

"She's in her bedroom, getting ready sweetie, why don't we go to the living room and have a drink while we wait huh?" Donna smiled at them, but Oliver was still feeling that nervous energy.

"Yeah let's do" Robert following Donna to the living room.

"Let's go, pumpkin" Oliver said standing up with Emma in his arms and following everybody, while she keep bubbling about how pretty her sister looked.

>>>-------------------->

_Felicity pov. _

Felicity knew that sooner or later she had to head down to the living room and face old faces, like her best friend Sara who she already was getting ready for all the plants her old friend for sure already have for tomorrow and for sure a party was between them, even when she was existing nervous about seeing her almost childhood best friend, Diggle was the person she couldn't wait to see again, the man that was always there when her parents couldn't, people saw that huge teddy bear only like her big and scary bodyguard, but he was part of her family, the older brother she never knew she wanted until John, and she meet.

The last time she had seen him was the morning after of that horrible and humiliation night when he had taken her alongside with her parents Donna and Noah with her little sister too to the port where Felicity’s hell was written to start, she remembered how tight her heart felt that moment like deep inside something was screaming at her to not get into the gambit, she wished to had leasing to that feeling.

But what she couldn't understand was why her mother had invited Oliver Queen and his entire family, yeah sure Donna and Moira had always had some kind of friendship that included some get together weekends to hang out, but that didn't explain how Oliver had become so close to her family in those five years or why Emma seemed so charmed by him.

The last time she had seen him or at least the last week before that humiliation night, Oliver Queen still was that selfish Frat boy that would never sacrifice one night with a hot woman on his bed for spent it instead with an adorable toddler like her sister, not that she could blame her little sister for being charmed by him cause Hello that was the reason why Helena was so successful with that cruel prank, using her stupid and impossible crush, but that didn't matter anymore more cause that naive girl die when the gambit went down and when her father shoot himself in front of her. 

Right now standing in front of her room mirror wasn't that girl that the last time she was in this exact position was getting ready for her dream come true, with one big and happy smile cause Oliver had invited her to be his date for the prom, nope that girl was long gone, now the only Felicity could see reflecting at her in that mirror was the monster she had become in those five years, the hood murder that hide beneath those fancy clothes.

She finally took a deep breath and ready to fake to be somehow the girl they all remembered, but reaping herself that from now on she has to be more awake cause any distraction can get you killed, so this vulnerability that crept out when she reunited with her sister or mother could never happen ever again, with that she took another deep breath and let those skills that keep her alive for the past five years get on their place like she will need once she starts with her mission, that being clear she head to the door, her heels tapping loud on the wood floor, this was like riding a bike, she hoped everything else will too.

>>>-------------------->

** _Oliver pov. _ **

While they waited for Felicity, Oliver had put Emma on his lap and keep doing silly things to make her giggle, while the other sit on the living room couches with a glass door f wine and try to make small chats, obviously try to hide their anxiety for seeing her again, but that stopped when the sound of heels started to be heard, in a robotic was Oliver's head looked up, and he was sure time and his heart stopped right that moment.

There she was in all her glory making her way down the stairs, he heard the other people in the room gasping, but no matter what he just couldn't take his eyes of the beautiful and stunning sight in front of him, he didn't know what reason was the biggest one, seeing the girl that they all thought had died in the most unfair way and the girl that took something from him that night and never returned it back causes the next day she was gone or because how damn beautiful she had become.

He always that that Felicity was beautiful since back then, with that touch of innocent and sweetness that made her look and sound like an actual angel, but right now the girl.... no not girl, the woman that was walking towards them with a sinful sway on her heart shaped hips that could take any man to their knees was nothing like the girl back then.

Instead of sweat and cute dresses like she used to wear back then, Felicity had on a tight skirt that stopped right above her firm and big delicious shaped bottom (butt), letting show some skin of her belly that had the gentle flirt hot line of abs that made his mouth dry, then just below her breasts that were caged in an also tight black top with sleeves, but what almost make him swallow his own tongue was the very flirting open cleavage.

[(FELICITY DINNER OUTFIT)](https://images.app.goo.gl/EgjyUrF2HZm1hMKL8)

_'Holy... goddamn it Queen not t the freaking time for those kind of thoughts or even stares, you idiot look up... NOW!!!!!' _

Oliver finally snapped his eyes up and landed in that Flawless, stunning face that was covered in tears and sadness the last time he had seen it, it adorned with delicate makeup and silk long blonde locks around it, he felt the air get out of his lungs, just like when he fought and beat the shit out of Bowen the morning after that horrible night for what that idiot had done to Felicity, but now was when his eyes finally after five years landed on those big blue-green with the most delicate touch of honey color eyes looking right back at him, but with much wiser and reserved than he was used in the past.

But also he noticed the difference in the way she held herself, in the past she walked freely with content glowing always following her around, now there a way a strong confidence on her steps and straight back, head held high, giving her a Fearless glow now that his body couldn't help but felt attracted to it, more how her eyes stayed locked with his until she stopped in the living room double doors, he saw how she took a deep breath and finally moved her stare that felt like she was looking into his soul to Sara who was between crying and laughing. 

"I tell you that yacht sucks" she said before throwing herself at Felicity, who catch her with such Flawless agility that surprise him, cause Felicity Smoak and coordination would have never been in the same sentence five years, but those thoughts stopped when she finally broke a beautiful small smile and hug Sara tighter

"Glad to see that your way to express your feelings hasn't change my friend.... I missed you too" Felicity reply softly.

That soft and gentle voice that he started to miss so much after a week of her funeral, he had to swallow hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall and focus on the sight in front of him.

"Felicity" A painful and shaking breath make everyone to look at Diggle who looked in actual pain for holding himself to nothing t crush that girl that he was used to being so damn protective of since he returned from his last deployment and the Smoak's trusted him with their most precious treasure.

With a last comforting squeeze at Sara, Felicity let go and turned around to face Diggle who was at Oliver left side, this time though he noticed that she had tears on her eyes and her lower lip was trembling. 

"Johnny" Felicity whispered back and that snapped the other man who rushed at her in full bear hug, she hid her head into his neck while Dig landed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you so much... Sorry I wasn't there to keep you save Lissy" they heard John whispers with actually guilty on his voice.

"Oh Diggle you were with me the whole time, just like my mom and Emma." Felicity whispered back.

After that they stayed like that for at least two more minutes while the others looked the scene in front of them giving the time they deserved it, Diggle finally pulled away but not before another gently forehead kiss. 

"Felicity sweetheart, I'm sure you remember Rebecca and Malcom Merlyn" Donna said with a comforting hand on her daughter shoulder.

"Of course, nice to see again Mr and Mrs Merlyn" Felicity greeted politely smiled and checks kisses.

"Same darling, we're so glad that you are okay and back home, where you belong" Rebecca said with a smile and Malcom nodded in agreement.

"Thank you".

"And of course, you remember Laurel, Tommy, Moira, Robert and Thea honey"

"Nice to see you again Mr and Mrs Queen"

"Likewise Felicity, we can't express how happy we all are to have you back home darling" Moira went for a full hug, he saw how Felicity went stiff for a moment, but then she relaxed and returned it.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be home too"

"Well Smoak... will duo respect it looks like the only that changed is you Hotness" Tommy smirked, when Laurel slapped his arm.

Everyone laughed including Felicity, but Oliver noticed that was a fake laugh very well practiced. 

"You never change, do you Merlyn".

"Tell me about... I'm so glad that you're okay and back home Felicity" Laurel said after a small hug.

"Thanks" Felicity replied.

That was when Donna turned towards him and smiled warmly knowing how nervous he probably was, he swallowed again. 

"And finally, I'm sure you remember Oliver, baby" Donna said running a hand on her daughter soft golden hair.

For a moment nobody moved or said anything just looking at the stare lock in front of them between Oliver and Felicity, until Emma giggling give a little push at his legs making him take a two steps closer to her.

"Of course, Oliver nice to see you again" Felicity finally snapped out of the intense stare game, God those eyes still held damn power, she thought.

"Hi... Felicity..... Happy to see safe and back home" Oliver said those words with a little shake on his voice, but before he could stop himself, he was hugging her.

He felt how stiff she went first, like her body was ready to fight back any danger that would come at her another thing that make his heart tight not wanting to think the reason of that reaction not after knowing she spent five years on a desert island, but then Oliver felt how Felicity started to at least relax a little. 

"Thank you, Oliver." She said when they finally pull away and his body was already missing her.

"OK.... How about we move to the dinning room huh? Felicity sweetie, Melinda made your favorite for dinner" Donna spoke after a couple of silence minutes.

They all nodded and stared to move to the dining room, Emma stopping between Felicity and Oliver taking their hands.

_'here we go' Felicity sigh._

_ >>>--------------->_

Dinner was going better than expected, filling the silence with chit chats and Sara telling some things that Felicity has missed in the last five years. Tommy jokes too, they all looked relaxed and in family, all except her.

While she mastered the faking act relaxed and happy, her body was a whole other story, for others outside Felicity was eating freely and content, but sh was actually aware of her surroundings, every move around her, including the ones on the corner of her eyes and leasing every single sound eliminating the ones that her instincts said weren't a threat, it was some kind of blessing but a damn course too, until Thea question make everyone stopped talking and eating.

"So how was the Island like?"

Felicity's eyes snapped at the young Queen, pure curiosity and not malice on her face, but that didn't make her feel any better cause now almost everyone were looking at her, waiting an answer that they wish never to hear. 

" Thea... That is not manners" Moira tried to discipline her daughter.

But the stubborn and curious Thea didn't back down, still waiting for the answer, until Felicity give one a very short but the sharp and sorrow could clearly be heard.

"Cold" She answered.

Felicity noticed that Thea was about to ask something else, but in the corner she saw their whole life maid/nanny Melissa coming out of the kitchen with a hot tea band. Just when she was about to place the band on table Felicity noticed right the second Meli triple and how the hot tea was going to land on her sister Emma who was at her right, but Felicity body act right away by instinct. She stood right away and put an arm around Meli waist bringing her right to her feet, while the other hand shot fast to hold the expensive plate band were the hot tea was, some hot water landing on her hand, but she barely felt remembering her training when shado teach her how to control her aim perfectly no matter what.

"Oh my God, Felicity..." Donna gasp when she was the hot water land on her daughter hand_._

_ "_I'm so, sorry Мой красивый ангел" Melinda cried out, trying to ease the pain, but Felicity only smiled at her and kiss her cheek.

"Не беспокойся об этом, это не больно, люблю тебя, Мели" Felicity answered in Russian. 

seeing pure stunned on Meli face but, then she give her a kind loving smile like when she was a child and excuse herself.

"Damn Smoak that was Badass" Tommy said in awe.

"I didn't know that you learned Russia in high school, Felicity?" Lance asked and before she could herself she let out something that she had noticed since she get to the living room.

"And I didn't know that you wanted to slept with my mother, detective Lance" Felicity said low but firm.

Silence and wide eyes at Felicity, cause they knew that the girl back then wasn't that boldness, much less when it come to sex talk without going red as tomatoes or an more embarrassing babbling, but not the woman in front of them who sat calm and firm stare at Lance. 

"I didn't tell her anything" Sara finally spoke.

"She didn't have to" Felicity say to her mother and Lance who now where holding hands freedly.

"Felicity sweetheart.... I.... Nothing happened until two years after we lost you and your father... I felt so lonely and Emma too, I'm so sorry I should tell you this since we were on the hospital.... Quentin and I got married, honey" Donna revealed the news in the most gentle voice possible.  
  
But that didn't ease the little hurt or betrayed that Felicity was feeling inside.... She had to get out of here before she does or said something that couldn't take back, but for some reason she couldn't move and keep staring at their hands.   
  
  
  
  
"Honey I love you father and that will never change, I just..." Donna started to said, but she finally snapped out of her entrance.  
  
"Mom you don't need to explain anything to me, is your life.... I apologize but I'm tired it was a long flight after all... you all please excuse me... Thank you all for coming... Goodnight bug" Felicity kissed her sister forehead and walk the faster she could to her room.

_It was all too much for only one day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Olicity interaction before Felicity first physical action and kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi here is another chapter that I hope you enjoy too, WARNING there is some very violence at the end. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO KEEP UPDATING, LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS.

Tomorrow was finally the night, _Adam Hunt _was first name on the list.

But first she had to follow the plans already made by her friend Sara, just like she would back then being the perfect daughter, friend and good girl from people to see, but now she knew that had to add some rebellious for when she had to disappear out of nowhere which Felicity have planned to so in the welcome home party that Sara was already planning. 

But first apparently her friend wanted to show her what had changed in the city and have a relaxed day, at least for her because for the past five years Felicity had never could or wanted to relax cause that mean let her guard down the meaning for that was being weak and killed so while there were driving through the city for Sara may look that she her old careless self like back then, but inside Felicity checked her surroundings, noticing possible threats in every step they made or the ways out that were the fastest and best options. 

Felicity wished that was the worst part, but what was worse was that no matter how familiar or friendly the people looked around her since the day she come back only looked like threats for her or targets, not even with her little sister she seemed to relax cause another thing that those years teach her were that at the moment you lasted expected someone could come and try to kill you or someone she loved, God knew how many enemies she made while in Russia and her ARGUS time.

"So how was my funeral?". 

Felicity ask trying to break the silence, after all she was known back then for her fast mouth without filter, which out of everything was probably going to be the hardest part of the whole fake thing because she was taught by her old friends Slade and Shado that silence was something needed on the battlefield.

"Well was sad as hell and full of people that you probably didn't even get to know, but apparently your lost was super sad for everyone.... And well I was your poor friend in pain and some of your super sexy friends tried to make me feel better" Sara answered smirking, but she could see the pain on her eyes that she was trying to mask, so she went with and laughed as well.

"Oh I'm sure they make it all worth it... So Helena dance above my grave or do a party?" Felicity was really curious to find out, but Sara threw her a strange look.

"Actually believed or not she did felt guilty of the whole thing, so she even went to ask for forgiveness to your mother, but like expected Donna wasn't ready to see her, so she made Diggle take her out right away"

"Well Helena Bertinelli saying 'sorry' that had to be a sight" she said with incredulous not believing what her friend was telling her .

"Yeah, when people said that Karma is a bitch they are not lying, after a year you.... were gone she apparently fallen in love for so guy call Michael, they even got engaged and just when they were ready to get married, Michael was horrible killed in the glades and well the entire city said that Helena became like lifeless bitter widow " Sara tone was almost sad by the other ex mean girl apparently.

" Jesus.... That is horrible, I mean sure she was a real A bitch back then, but that most be horrible to been through" Felicity feeling actually sorry for the woman that made almost all her life a living hell, more that horrible night, but that didn't mean that she was glad for what had happened to her.

"The most twisted part is that at the time they were some rumors that the one behind her fiance death was her Father and always made very clear his dislike for the guy" Sara said with a little fear on her voice, but only awaking Felicity’s curiosity because she knew that guy was on her father list.

"Frank Bertinelli, right? And why do you think he did or not"

"Yeap that is him and I'm on the side that is almost sure that the man really did kill Michael, after all he still some kind of mob boss even when some people on this city turn their blind eyes at it" Sara finished when she stopped the car and turn to smiled at her. "And we are here m'lady"

Felicity finally turned to look at the window, and she felt all the happy memories coming at one that happened in that place, Big Belly Burger the place that always had something to comfort on her bad days back then. She used to come here with Diggle at first because he was the one to bring her here, when he introduced her to his nephew J.J, and sister-in-law Carly who worked here as a supervisor, not even the most fancy or expensive food in the world could really get go against the delicious meal inside that place, which make her tummy groan and Sara laughed.

"I guess this was what you really miss in the entire city huh?" She said teasing.

"Well not coconut can beat a triple with cheese, union rings, French fries with paper and salt, with a chocolate milkshake" Felicity groaned out opening her door so ready to get in there.

"Yeah I remember that gross thing that you used to do with your milkshake and fries" Sara said with a disgust face making her laugh.

"Hey that is my delicious invention and I will not let you insulted, cause is a God sent mix" Felicity said very proud, but stopped right away when her eyes landed on a table were Oliver, Tommy and Laurel were sitting with a pretty brunette too, and why the hell she felt a strange feeling at seeing someone with the guy that pretty much broken her heart and humility her, _Seriously what the actual hell Smoak? That guy still the least of your damn problems for God sake _she started to school herself, that naive girl that got hurt every time she looked at him with a new chick of his arm was long gone.

"Ufff... Hey Felicity what is wrong?.... Oh! now I see what is wrong" Sara literally come crushing into her back, but what break Felicity thoughts was her friend suggestive tone.

"Sorry... And what you mean what is wrong? More with that tone Missy" she frowned when her friend send her a playful smile.

"That Oliver is right there, my friend"

"Yeah well is weird cause back then I was the only rich child that dared to come this part of the town and cared to explain how Oliver Queen & Tommy Merlyn ended up here and last it had nothing to do with that stupid naive crush Sara" Felicity signed tired because really the last she needed to add to her long list was a man that had hurt too much in the past.

"Oh don't look at me with that accusatory look Miss Smoak and second it was actually Diggle who started the whole thing getting together here for one meal... We just missed you so much you know" Sara replied with a sad smile. "Anyway come on lets said hi and maybe join them..."

Oh hell no, no and BIG FAT NOPE, Felicity thought she really didn't want to fake in front of more people much less with certain person. 

"Oh no... Look Sara right now I only want to spend time with my best friend and not to be rude but let's be honest I wasn't really that close to your sister or her boyfriend back then, much less to Oliver Queen you know that. So what about you go said hi while I talk with my good old friend Carly and give ours orders to take it while we eat on our favorite spot that has the view of the entire city... I really miss that too" Felicity said it a sweet fake voice so Sara couldn't deny, she knew it was low to use that car, but she really didn't want to sit with people she really didn't even know that well, it only took one minute to make Sara melt at her big stunning blue-green eyes.

"Okay go ahead and I promise only to said hi, then we get out of her my beautiful friend" Sara said before walking towards the table and Felicity let a deep breath out making her way to Carly who smiled right away putting her to a crushing hug.

"Oh my God, is so good to see sweetheart" Carly said with tears on her voice. 

"Likewise... No tropical island can cook like Carly Freaking Diggle" Felicity said with a comforting smile that made her friend laugh right away. 

"We really miss you and more him, Felicity" She said with a sad voice not needing to say the name, they already knew about who they were talking. 

"That bad, huh?" Felicity answered already feeling that tight around her heart, cause she had seen what had to do Diggle when he lost his brother, not wanting to imagine being the cause of her friend pain. 

"Yeah... He pretty much wanted to get back to the army, because he felt that maybe he had been there with you.... Maybe he could have saved you, we tried everything to make him stay because I could in his eyes that he didn't even plan to fight, he just wanted to give up... Anyway finally he accepted the job that the Queen's offered to him and decided to stay" Carly finished with a relief sigh. 

"I'm... glad that he didn't go back there" Felicity finally make herself talk after some silence. 

"Anyway enough of sad things... What matters is that you're back home with all of us and JJ really wants to see her favorite blonde" Carly said making Felicity break a smile as well remembering that sweet boy. "Okay, so I guess that the regular for Felicity and Sara right?" 

"Yeah thanks, but can't pack them to take out please... Thank you, Carly" she said her friend nodded in agreement and went to get the orders ready. 

With Carly gone it gives Felicity the perfect view of the big mirror that is installed at the wall behind the cash registry, her eyes landed right away at the table were Sara had sat down and doing a chit-chat with Oliver, Tommy, Laurel and the brunette, Felicity saw that Oliver was trying to throw "casual" glance at her but falling miserably unlike her that he obviously didn't even notice that she was watching him, until she saw something weird in the mirror just across the street and her gut started to make that danger warnings, the same that had her alive for the past five years, so she damn well trusted in her instincts. 

So she pulled all focus on the black van across the street that she could make the driver and Co pilot with black clothing glancing inside, more precisely at her direction. Then she saw a third guy walk to them and started to telling them something, but what confirmed everything was when the guy pointed at her and nodded at the guy's in the van, making already plans to get out of there, so they wouldn't hurt anyone, plan that vanished when she saw the co-pilot pass to probably his boss a big and fast shooting gun, they were going to hurt people with or without her there, but Felicity also knew that she couldn't do what she does best here in the open, too many witnesses, so plan be make it easier to catch away from innocence and her best friend, away from Carly as well, finish the job when they were in a safe distance.

>>>----------------->

** _Oliver pov. _ **

He really tried to stop staring at her, but he knew that he was failing miserably.

He was having a nice and peaceful meal with his friends Tommy and Laurel, then their friend McKenna joined because apparently her husband couldn't make it, so they asked to join them, they talked about their jobs and then about their plans when out of nowhere Sara approached saying hi and what were they up to.

"Nothing really were just having and nice meal... Because my Jack had work to do and couldn't make it" McKenna replied to Sara who only smiled at her.

"Well nobody said that being AD of the city was something easy, my friend" they all laughed in agreement.

"Anyway... Future sister-in-law, why don't so kindly to join. I can go and order your usual" Tommy said at Sara kissing Laurel cheek.

"Very kind of you, Merlyn but I came with my soul twin" Sara tell them with a wink and pointed at Felicity who was talking with Diggle sister-in-law in the bar.

"Oh wow... Is that Felicity Smoak?" McKenna said in wonder looking at the woman that had grown just fine. And Oliver couldn't really blame her.

He thought that the outfit she had used for dinner was like his personal torture, but Felicity in casual tight clothing was as much dangerous as well. Like right, she had on a simple white t-shirt but not doing anything to hide the very nice cleavage that hidden underneath, with black tight Jeans that only Felicity Smoak could fill them the way she was doing right now with that firm and big back cheeks that looked that were made by God himself to torture every man on earth, mostly him since high school.

[Felicity HOT outfit.](https://www.instagram.com/p/BtgfxzehZ0-/?igshid=p51asmguunix)

"Yeah I know, I tell her this morning that if she wasn't my best friend, I would be alright hitting on her" Sara said with a playful smirk, remembering her friend how had laughed.

Interruption that Oliver was very thankful for, because he was sure that had been staring at Felicity back way too long, but at the same time a spark of jealous hit him hearing Sara affirmation and obviously noticing what he had on the goddess blonde they were ogling at, but then he forced himself to not let it show because he did not have any rights much less is Felicity even after five years may be still believed that he had something to do with that horrible and humiliation night.

Oliver noticed that something changed in a second on Felicity’s form or the way she was holding herself some moments before while he kept throwing glances at her, God he hoped that were subtle, her careless stand, well was more bend over the counter, but he forced himself not to notice cause God that was torture as hell. Changed to a rigged one and more defensive standing pretty much like the ones that He and Diggle used while they trained together, but he had no Idea why, but before he could continue to tried to figure out, Felicity turned towards them with straight back and a smile that he suspected to be a very damn well done fake one, but she killed it at it.

"Oh hey my friend" Sara say standing up and putting an arm around Felicity shoulder while the other blonde only smiled but with a rare urgency on her big blue-green eyes. 

"Hi... Laurel, Tommy, Oliver Nice to see you guys too, umm..." Felicity turned to look at McKenna clearly not remembering who she was, but with a strange look on her eyes to that made Oliver the good kind strange feeling on her belly. 

"McKenna Hall.... Nice to see you well and safe Felicity" McKenna introduce herself with a kind smile and shaking hands with Felicity as well. 

"McKenna.... Oh sorry I didn't recognize you, is just been a long time ago" Felicity smiled apologize at her, but McKenna only shook her head while Sara teasingly started to talk again watching Felicity face with deep concentration.

"Yeah... After all we only knew you, McKenna by being Ollie's high school crush" Sara smirking said while Felicity blank stare turn to look sternly at her friend making him more confused.

"What my friend Sara, means is that we really don't used to hang out in the same circles, so that is why I really didn't recognize you, McKenna" Felicity smiled at the other woman with full charm that would make everyone melts. 

"Yeah, don't remind me. Five years later and still my biggest regret to had been friends with Helena.... Speaking of Felicity I want you to know that I didn't have anything to do or knew about what she had planned..." McKenna tried to explain with some guilt on her voice, but Felicity cut her right away with slight sternly tone. 

"McKenna please don't and let just said that is long forgotten in the past, so let's not bring back to the present, and.for the gun on your waist and badge pretty much said the kind of person you become anyway" Felicity finished while McKenna only nodded with a grateful small smile. 

"Damn Smoaky how did even notice that while she is wearing her jacket?" Tommy asked with curiosity, but Felicity stand went more rigged And hen he frowned when Felicity turned towards the window and her stance turned more urgency.

>>>---------------------->

** _Felicity pov. _ **

Damn it Smoak. She thought.

Of course, she had noticed McKenna guy or authority she held herself, then badge make everything make sense. If you don't notice those kinds of things than someone, better said her wouldn't have survived even one day in Russia with the Bratva. When she started to train herself better and better was when a thug had got mad when she had beaten the shit out of the fighter that the jerk had bet a lot of money, it was one of those 'Kill or be Killed' fight that you just didn't have a chance but to do it before the other fighter had the chance to do it first.

But the thug obviously wasn't a good loser so when she was about to end the other fighter had the opening that he needed to stab her on the back to make her lose focus and strength, it had hurt like hell because the idiot really had gotten an important nerve, but even bleeding out to the point that she actually felt some muscles on her body paralyzing, she kept fight until the other fight had given his last breath, and she finally passed out.

But she cut her thoughts right away because HELLO there was some cliche kidnappers outside with big guns coming for her and ready to hurt anyone in the way. So she put her attention back to the table, noticing Oliver frowning but decided to ignore it.

"Well I spent a lot of time with Detective Lance back then, who apparently is now my step Father so the stand are familiar.... Anyway Sara I already give the orders to Carly, and she made them, can you please get them while I go outside" Felicity asked already making her way to the door, but Sara stopped her with another question like all the faces in the table.

"Wait Felicity... Why, is everything okay?" Damn it.

"Yeah everything is good, is just that I have to call mom, because right now she still on terrified on letting me out of her sight... so I promised her that I would call her to tell that I was fine, that and everyone is looking at me like I'm some kind of animal in exhibition" Felicity breath a little on relief when the lie had work when Sara answered.

"Oh Okay.... Go ahead I'm sure Carly will not take long, after all you still being her VIP client" Sara said with a laugh which she returned with a playful roll eyes and smiled as well.

With a last smile at the table Felicity make her way outside with phone in hand, pretending to be calling her mom, but in side eyes she kept looking at the van moving away from the restaurant where Sara and Carly were trying to get them the farther away from them, then the back door of the van crashed open revealing three more gunmen. Two of them started to shoot to the sky while the other three went right at her.  
  
Tell her body who was already designed to fight back when danger was about to hit her was the hardest part then adding the totally fearful screaming for the shooting, but she forced herself to do it because Felicity knew that would only do more chaos, with innocent blood between, so when they finally made it to her, Felicity pretend to be scared and didn't fight back when one of the put a black bag on her head before a very powerful teaser was shot her side making cry in pain before passing out while they dragged her inside the van.  
  
The last thing that she heard before everything went black was Oliver, Sara, Tommy and Laurel painfully screaming her name.

>>>-------------------->

_Felicity Smoak really hated fucking electric teasers, fuck. That was the first thing that come out when she finally woke up._

Then everything come back and how she had ended up tied in a chair with her hands behind her back, making her body to react right away from confusion to fighting mode in a second, just like when Yao Fei had stabbed her with that Arrow right after she had buried her father in the sore of that hell island, but now those skills were in their best polished shape.

First she took all her surroundings from the dirty and damp factory they had apparently brought her, taking all the things that were the closest to her that could use as weapons to neutralize the threat, her mission had not even started so that mean she couldn't be gifted with beautiful freedom that was death, not yet at least.

But then her whole focus fall in the five guys that were wearing creepy clowns masks, wonderful more reasons to hate clowns, she thought with an internal roll eyes, but keeping her fake 'Scary as hell' girl face, lips trembling and all.

"Please.... Please don't hurt me" She said with fake fearful innocence and with some fake tears on her eyes looking at kidnappers.

"Welcome back, Miss Smoak and about the not hurting you part is really up to you beautiful" The leader said touching her hair that was close to her breasts making the threat clear, but one of them turn on the teaser back on too.

"Please, my mother will give the money that you want please don't hurt me" Felicity tried again with a fearful cried.

"We just want to know one thing... What did you father tell you before he died?" The leader finally asked.

But at the same time it made her froze, not understanding what they exactly wasted to know making this whole thing odder that a bunch of cliche kidnappers coming out of the nowhere, but they cut her thoughts with a load electric teaser on her other side, this time she did not let them see the pain only a blank stare at them.

"I will ask one more time, princess. What. Did. You. Father. Said. Before. He. Died?" The leader replied once again while the other got the teaser ready again, but she saw the fear cross his face when her face turned into that empty one the majority of her enemies had seen in the past five years, right before they died.

"Now that you ask so nicely, he did say something..." Felicity cold words made him lean closer eager to know what her father had said. "He. Told. Me. That. I. Was. Going. To. Kill you" she finished with that cold voice that in Russia a lot where fear of.

But they only laughed not noticing the movement of her hands when she had finally untied the knot, big mistake.

"Oh really princess? Besides the fact we're four more than you and your little cute thing... You are tied up to the chair" the five masked man keep laughing until her voice made them stop.

"No. Not anymore" She said standing her two arms in each side and seeing how their eyes were big in pure shock, but before they could react, Felicity was already attacking.

The first thing Felicity already knew that was going as a weapon and shield was the metal chair, winding her legs she past the chair between them and put her in the level of her chest when one attacker started to shoot her, thankfully the metal was hard enough to not let the bullets pass through, so she rushed toward him hitting him with chair and then grabbing the gun to make him triple towards to punch him with her elbow, hearing how his nose broke right away. Thing that make him cried out in pure pain, enough to distract him for her give a last powerful kick on his knee, then putting on hand on his chin and the other one on the back of his head, that is when time seemed to stop before she snapped his head and let him fall lifeless on the floor.

No matter how evil or how much they deserve it, Felicity felt a part of her soul ripping away every time she had to do it, but she had to shrugged off when the others went to attack her, and she knew that any of them could leave alive, not after what they just saw. So she started to take them one by one.

Two fall easy, she noticed that their training in hand-to-hand combat wasn't that good, at least not at her level, so she threw some hard kick in each attacker ribs making them bend in pain while she wrapped one leg around his neck and in the other attacker an arm at the same time, cutting their breathing before giving a Flawless twist to fall to the floor before the crack of their necks broke the silence, she let once their bodies become limp. She stood up facing the two left who were watching her with fear in their eyes.

"What the hell happened to you on that island" one of them asked with pure fear on his voice.

"I just died" Felicity said with coldness and emotionless voice, before running towards him. 

This one was fast though, one kick to the head make him throw his knife towards her direction, she took fast and took some steps backwards before she aimed perfectly at his chest, his eyes went big in shock falling slowly to his knees and finally to the floor probable making the knife get deeper when he fall face down.

That is when she saw the last one getting away through a window and started to run through the roof, Felicity climb faster than him so in just some two minutes she was right behind his heels running through the glades lonely roofs. Her parkour training with Maseo and Talia through Hong Kong & Russia big cities making easy with her muscles memory, they run for a couple more miles her not that behind the kidnapper, jumping from building to another more Flawless and delicate than him, until he fell into a broken roof that was too high making her easier to let herself fall and land safely in some feet away from the attacker. 

He got up and throw himself at her with full weight making her almost fall, but she reacted faster before that happened, one punch to the gut make him lose his tight hold on her waist and took some steps backs trying to get more air to his lungs, but Felicity fast open palm to his throat make his eyes go wide and enough time for her put him in a hand lock with his face looking up the ceiling.

"Pl... Please don't kill me" He said struggling to get air to his lungs.

"I'm sorry.... But nobody can know my secret" Felicity said snapped his neck and letting fall his limp lifeless body.

And just like that she felt another part of her soul dying and a tear slide down through her cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind with your comments though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE HOOD FIRST APPEARANCE.  
Felicity and Oliver talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO KEEP UPDATING, LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS. Sorry it took longer to update but job has been crazy on my shifts. Sorry if you find errors but I didn't have much time to write it 😭😭😭 I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

_"You sure that you are ready, for everything coming your way once you get back home, Капот?"._

Felicity was the first thing she remembered the minute she waked up, her friend Anatoly last question before he had left her on Lian yu once again, but this time knowing that her "rescue" will come in a week. The answer though was still hanging. It took her a minute to take the room where she had grown up and then what she had done yesterday.

After an "unknown" call to the police, giving info of a black van abounded in a ghost part in the glades and how the man had dragged an unconscious blonde that looked a lot like that rich girl that had come back from the dead. Quentin and McKenna alongside a special squad had bargain into the building finding a little beat up and five dead bodies inside. Felicity still could hear her mother cried when she had seen her baby girl getting out of her new husband car and run towards her, Felicity had done everything so her mother wouldn't notice how rigid or tensed she had gotten.

But after that Felicity had used those skills that a year in the Bratva as Anatoly right hand and then as the first not only woman, but also American captain in the organization had given her. A well-known liar. When McKenna started the chat the inside felt more like interrogation, but even now looking up at his ceiling she had to admit that Detective Hall wasn't that stupid like the majority of the law force, after all she had still felt unsure after Felicity had told them who had killed those man.

_"So that is your story? Someone In a green hood flew in and single-handedly three armed kidnappers? I mean, who's she or he? Why would they do that?" McKenna asked her with a unsure frow as Quentin as well._

Felicity responded quickly and calm with slight of arrogance in her voice. Like the rebellious survivor she was planning to play.

_" I don't know. Find the person and you ask" Felicity said to the detective calmly and a little smirk. _

Donna had shot her a confused look because slightly rudeness or arrogance towards the other woman, Felicity was supposed to be the kind, well-educated, lovely, charming and first class girl that she was back then after all. But for her that couldn't be possible, not if she didn't want anyone suspicious of her after tonight plans. After that she had been excused to her room to rest the so exhausted day, Felicity had seen a couple of the texts to Sara and some other people who were friends apparently back then that were asking if she was okay after the horrible evening, so Felicity had responded to some and finally laid down on her bed.

Slept had not come easy since the boat went down and even when she did not know, the start of her nightmare hell as well. Somewhere in the middle of the night a powerful storm had started, In Felicity dreams or better said nightmare had felt exactly like that storm that took part of her world away. So by this apparently had trigger painful nightmares and a panic attack as well that she had ended in floor by the window open getting wet by the storm outside. Every thunder making worse until hands of women, she recognized that right away had landed on her cold face. That was when this survival wild instincts come out.

Her right hand had close tight and painful around the intruder wrist, hearing the pain whimper from the said person, Felicity had flopped her to the floor and hands closed around the person neck starting to chock. She was too lost in memories and nightmares that did not notice her mother struggles or her name, until her eyes landed finally on the woman that had given her birth and loved since she had remembered. Her own eyes went wide and broke the chock hold right away when Quentin scream her name. Felicity moved faster than ever away from her mother who was sucking air to her lungs with her husband help.

Again proving the monster those five years had made her. Felicity backed the farther possible away from her mother and hug her legs to the chest, keeping her eyes between the floor and her mother. Donna tried to get close to her probably seeing the guilt and self-hatred, but Felicity flinched away still getting wet from the storm coming from the window.

_"Honey.... Baby girl is okay, you are home" Donna said with tears on her eyes and the strong storm making Felicity felt that she was in Lian yu not home._

After that Felicity had forced herself to calm down and pretend to be Fine for her mother sake, that and because she just wanted to be left alone. After some many "You sure that you're okay, baby" her mother had finally left, and she had somehow pass out. A text from her nightstand cut her thoughts.

_Sara: IS PARTY NIGHT MY FRIEND AND YOU WILL DEFINITELY GET LAID TONIGHT!!!. _

Another text come in a second.

_Sara : It's been too long since you have sex my friend and well seeing that you just got HOTTER they will fall to their knees in front of you ;)._

'If she only knew, how wrong she was' Felicity though with a tired sigh not with the straight to remember _Him_ or any of her dead friends, the person who had made her feel more than pain or fear for some time was ripped away from her and Felicity couldn't help but felt guilty of it.

  
  
After all everyone that were touched by Felicity Smoak always ends up hurt or death. She close her eyes and put all away. Only one thing was left. Tonight the hunter will hunt and the city would hate it because they just will not understand that she will be ending a big cancer of the city.

_Adam Hunt. Would be falling tonight. Alive or Dead that was the question._

>>>------------------>

** _Oliver pov. _ **

Oliver hated this. 

Even now he kept wondering why the hell this ever was his way to spend his time. Loud nonsense music, drunk jerks and easy foolish girls that just wanted to spread their legs for one of those gross idiots thinking that it been part of being "cool". He hated his pass stupid self "Ollie" because he was just like the guys he, Thea, Diggle, Tommy and Laurel were looking at right now.

Oliver knew that just like him, his friends were not fond of this lifestyle, not anymore. But Sara had invited them for Felicity welcome home party and like apparently he used every opportunity to be close to her here he was waiting for the girl of the hour. More after seeing her being dragged to a black van in the middle of a shooting. Even right now he still could feel how his heart had stopped by that sight. His panic scream and the absolute anger he had felt when those kidnappers had put their hands on her. Oliver had never felt such overwhelming protectiveness towards someone like he had felt that moment (well he had something like that the last time he had seen her back then).

But also Oliver could remember the pure relief after Sara had finally called him and his other two friends who had seen the horrible sight and told them that Felicity was safe and back home after some kind of hooded hero had saved her, Oh other thing that had him sick worried was the fact that said person had apparently killed all her attackers, and he hoped that Felicity hadn't seen a thing of such horrible actions. So that was why he had agreed to come to this so full of drunk people club, wanting to see with his own eyes that she was really okay and the other part was that for some damn reason he found himself wanting to be close to her.  
  
  
"Are you okay, why such deep sigh. Buddy?" Tommy ask cutting his deep thoughts of the hour girl.  
  
He turned to look all his friends were looking at him curiously.  
  
  
"Ah... Nothing just being here, just makes me think once again confirm that this I'd definitely not my scene anymore" Oliver said smoothly hoping they believe him.  
  
  
"Yeah, mine either" Tommy looking lovely at his girlfriend eyes.  
  
  
"Well look at that Merlyn is such sappy softy" Diggle said teasing and making everyone in the table laugh.  
  
  
"Hey!... I'm not" Tommy tried to argue but failing miserable when he turned to look at Laurel again. "Okay fine, I'm".  
  
  
"Oh that must hurt your pride, huh Merlyn" Sara said join them with a big smile and a shadow of lipstick on her cheek.  
  
  
"Well better be a sap that literally screwing some in that dirty bathroom, Lance" Tommy said obviously joking with facts.  
  
  
"Oh don't blame me. Lana was exquisite" Sara said smirking earning a gross face from the group.  
  
  
"Sara I'm so glad that you are living your best life, but please I don't need to know about my baby sister sexual life" Laurel said with disgust on her face, but they all only laugh.  
  
"So where is the girl of the hour?" Thea asked.  
  
"Oh she should be already her, but..." Sara was cut when the crown started to yell in pure bliss, some girls screaming 'Hot Damn', but what had him tensing was the guys screaming obscene things, suggestive whistles and some were even doing wolf sounds. And when he and the table turned to the direction that all the club were looking at, Oliver can actually understand the whole room reaction.

Oliver heard gulps from Thea, Tommy, Sara Laurel and a very disapproving groan from Diggle, but all was like he was under water and his chest felt like his heart was about jump out. And don't let him focus on his pants. But his eyes, as everyone else on the room were glued to Felicity who was walking very slowly the stairs and her door devil hips swaying side to side in a tiny, tight black dress that should be fucking illegal to wear outside of her home. The sinful dress ended up just an inch below that God made ass and with deep V cleavage that showed the slopes of those firm medium breasts. The dress clinging in every single curve of that Sinful body AGAIN!!!. Oliver groaned half turn on and half mad seeing all those drunk jerks that were literally drooling all over her. 

[Felicity Party Verdant Dress.](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/672654894321409665/)

_'Why she's always hidden her back and shoulders blades?' _He though, because it hadn't scape his attention that Felicity always seemed to were things that hide her curvy back and shoulders. Which was weird because... _Oh boy _even those seemed sexy as hell.

He saw Felicity and Sara hugging. And then turn to the crazy crowd with big and flirting smiles on both. And he had to swallow hard the jealous he started to feel. He had not right. 

"EVERYONE THE HOT AND AMAZING GIRL OF THE HOUR IS HERE!!!" Sara screamed and the whole club went insane once again.

"I didn't know this was Felicity scene, either" Laurel asked to Diggle who knew the girl the most back then.

"No. It wasn't" Dig answered confused as well when they saw Felicity get up in a table with two shots of tequila and playful smirk at the boys who were obviously drooling all over her.

"HELLO EVERYBODY, ARE YOU HAVING FUN TONIGHT?!!" Felicity asked and received a very positive response. "I'M GLAD... WELL LIKE ALL YOU KNOW, I COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!!"

The more Oliver looked at her, the less she seemed as that sweet and adorable girl from high school, but got his gut turning was that he could see right away when someone was faking it and something was screaming that she was.

"When they said that life flashed through your eyes before you die... They are not wrong, but also make you see how short can life be" Felicity said and everyone went quiet.

But Oliver for a second saw pain, sorrow and some kind of self-hatred. Somehow seeing the real her and wonder once again what had happened to her on that island. But Felicity masked it faster with a smirk that didn't reach her eyes. 

"SO THAT GIRL WAS THE NERD, LONELY GIRL, BUT NOW I WANT TO EXPERIENCE WHAT I DIDN'T BACK THEN... PARTY!!!" She screamed once again swallow the two glasses of tequila in one go. "LET'S GET CRAZY AND EVERYTHING IS ON ME TONIGHT!!" all went crazy and music start once again.

"What the hell just happened?" Tommy said the question that was in repeat on his head. 

_That was the question everyone had. _

_ >>>-------------------->_

This whole thing make her felt sick. Alcohol or the bold obscenities of all those drunk idiots, but more how easy was to pretend to be one of them and receive Diggle odd and concern stares across the club that had her looking away fast and keep "flirting" with the group of guys that probably only wanted a good fuck with her and then never call. It makes her feel dirty that she was pretending to want the same thing but this whole thing was necessary if Felicity wanted her plans to go the way it should.

Right she was sandwiched between two broad chests and very good-looking guys and faking giggles like some kind school girl while they keep whispering how they wanted to screw her brains out, maybe both at the same time. Again forcing herself not to throw up. It was almost show-time anyway. Felicity had promised herself to made it clean as possible. Take down every Adam Hunt man's with her arrow and then made him return everything that he had stolen or win through kidnap or fraud, extortion, only kill if it was necessary and get the hell out of there before the cops come. Thanking that the building where the scumbag was right across this club.

"Ah... Felicity?" A deep and pure sin voice cut her planning thoughts. She turned and saw Oliver standing in front of her.

She also saw how he was throwing daggers with his eyes at the two hunks that were too handsy and his fist were almost turning white she noticed. Felicity frown thinking why?

"Oliver... Hey what a nice thing to see you here and why can I for you? Huh!" Felicity said seductive but feeling wrong to be faking it with him too and more when he just stared at her for a moment.

"Ahh... Yeah, great party, but I was just wondering if we could talk?.... In private if that is alright with you?" Oliver said glaring at her company that didn't let go of her.

Felicity hesitated for a moment because once again it was almost time for her hood visit to her father list first name. But then she nodded at him thinking that she still have like twenty more minutes before that. She got out between the two guys. 

"Sorry guys, but my presences is needed somewhere else... But maybe I will be back, and we can head out of here" Felicity said with a fake pound and seductive, which they only nodded eagerly. Ugh "Lead the way."

Oliver looked at her for a moment before he sweetly offered her his arm with a sweet genuine smile (_Why he had to be so adorable?. A man that age or that HOT shouldn't be that God damn adorable. She thought)_. But for the first time in a very long time Felicity felt a genuine small smile forming on her lips and took his arm. _What the hell Smoak?._

>>>--------------->

"So... Ah sorry to interrupt your welcome home party" Oliver said a bit unsure after they had climb up the stairs that lead to the lobby of the club that happened to be empty with the barely sound of the music. It wasn't really his place to approach her but when he saw those two idiots wrapped around her something inside had snapped and made his legs move to that direction without his permission. It was that just something about Felicity keep drawing him to her. It was more that the wish to explain what had happened five years ago.  
  
So here he was standing right in front of her for the first time in a very long time, the moon making her skin glow even more luscious and God her eyes looked like they could solve everything in the world. She looked almost like she had back then, but with more maturity features on her soft face, what made him want to hold her tight against his chest was the thick walls on her face. Bring back oh all that innocence and pure happiness that Felicity always seemed to have in high school hallways or simply passing by close to him. Oliver knew that he had to control himself better. Huh. easy said than done.  
  
"Oh Don't worry about it.... So what you wanted to talk about?" Felicity said with a fake carefree voice, but he noticed that she was nervous too.  
  
"I... I just wanted to say I'm glad that you're okay. Not just from the accident, but from what happened yesterday as well. We really did not have time on yours House dinner either... Ah I'm really sorry about your dad. Felicity" He said softly at seeing sadness and guilt on her face.  
  
"..... Thank you. Not just for now, but for.. Um my mom and Sara told me how without having any responsibilities towards my family, you were there for Mom and my little bug" Felicity said with that stunning genuine smile again. Making something like pride inside of him knowing that he was the only one bringing them lately.  
  
"Please don't thank me for that... Believe it or not we all were very shocked when you... When the accident happened. It was very unfair and Yeah we may not have spent a lot of time back then together, but my family has always considered yours friends. Even more than that, so when that happened we did everything we could to be there for your mom and sister... Who is literally the cutest human in all earth by the way "Oliver finished with an amusing chuckle and seeing Felicity’s eyes spanking with pride and love for his words about her sister made his heart clinch for some reason.  
  
" Yeah, I always call her 'bug' because since the first time a hold her, I could feel that she had a way to infect everyone with her happiness" She smiled so in wonder for a moment everything just became a blur around them, and he find himself enjoying this so much.  
  
"Felicity don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?... We may not know each other very well five years ago, but I do know that this was never your scene" Oliver noticed something snap back to reality on her eyes and the mask was back on once again.  
  
"Yeah I was so boring back then, wasn't it? Anyway if you didn't hear my so epic speech. After defeating death literally, I just want to have fun and do everything I didn't stupidity did back then. You should understand that better than anyone, _Ollie_" She said coyly.  
  
He did not know if Felicity noticed the displeasure grimace when she called him "_Ollie_", it felt so wrong coming from her knowing than that stupid jerk never even deserved to be in the same room as Felicity Smoak, then or now he had always loved how his full name "_Oliver_" rolled from those puffy and oh so kissable lips.

  
"Yeah I do know what is like and believe me is nothing that you really want to try, Felicity. I regret mostly everything from that old me and I love who I am today. And I'm sure that you loved how you were back then ..."  
  
"What being a loser or a ugly duck that nobody wanted as a friend only Sara" She gave him a bitter laugh that even hurt hearing it from her. "Yeah you and like everyone else hoped that 'Cute, Embarrassing and Innocent Felicity' was going to be like that huh? Well I'm not sure you or anyone else that humiliated that pathetic little naive girl want to stick around" Felicity ended with a voice so hurt and guarded that made him angry once again remembering what Helena and almost all school had done to her.  
  
"Yeah about that. Felicity I want you know that.." before he could finally explain that he had nothing to do with that night a beeping cut him, he saw how Felicity checked her phone fast and a determined, blank stare took place.  
  
"Sorry Oliver but it looks like in some problems with the stuff that need my attention... So why don't go back to the party, have something to drink and choose a beautiful brunette to take home, huh? I'm sure they still throw themselves at you anyway" She said fast and turned around walking away not seeing his pure shock and confused face.  
  
"What the hell just happen?" Oliver muttered at himself

>>>--------------------->

_ **Felicity Club rooftop. ** _

_"Yeah I do know what is like and believe me is nothing that you really want to try, Felicity. I regret mostly everything from that old me and I love who I am today. And I'm sure that you loved how you were back then ..."_

His words keep replying on Felicity’s head over and over again while she was putting her suit on and heading right away to the rooftop of the club. Yes she did love her old self, but she knew that person was long gone and had accepted since her sins in Russia or with Amanda. The only that was left was the weapon and the monster that could at least do some good before the devil come and take the paid after so many sins. To at least keep her family safe or any innocent that was being victims of those sick people on her father list and finally known what was their endgame. Started with Adam Hunt.

With that being said and accepted, Felicity force herself to take everything, her mother, sister, Oliver's talk or anything that was a distraction far away from her concentration, once she put the hood on was simple. Kill or be Killed and still wasn't time to paid her sins, Yet. Before coming here Felicity had used her hacking skills to see that Mr Hunt had apparently re-forced, his security. More men's and even an army's lock in his office door to keep no invited guests away from their boss. Knowing this had given Felicity time and the perfect way to get this done.

While they were to busy and worried about any one coming from the front door, they stupidly had left a blank and just perfect for her enter point the windows. Felicity took her tablet out from her leather pants tight pocket and started to hack the building control system. It took her two minutes to finally access to the elevator controls, like riding a bike. While her enter door were the windows Felicity needed a distraction to give her at least a breach to scan single point around her once she got there, so the elevator was the perfect option. Once inside the control command Felicity made the shaft move from first floor to hunt office door. She put the tablet away and took her bow, an arrow from her quiver and aimed right a side the window wall.

20 seconds. 

_She took a deep breath and tight her hold on her bow. _

15 seconds. 

_All the sound was blocked away and pure concentration on the cops or cars passing by. _

10 seconds. 

"_Survive_" her father last words. 

5 seconds. 

_Everything went tense and weapon took over her body completely. _

5

4

3

2

_"Is Sometimes the monsters job to protect the innocence from their own kind". _

1.

Felicity skillful let the Arrow fly. Landing on her target once she saw that, she put her bow on the cable and slide herself in it, her vertigo for heights had gone away a long time ago as well, so throwing into edge of the building cause anything. The moment she saw that about to get at the other end of the cable, Felicity put up her legs up and broke the glass landing right in front of Hunt desk. The man itself was shielding behind his desk with a gun on his hand, but he looked scared so Felicity took her focus to one of his loyal dogs instead that had taken a defensive stand. Broad chest, blank and cold eyes looking right at her, a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. Bigger than her. 

"ADAM HUNT.... YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY" The hood hatred groaned out and aimed at the boss dog first. 

"I heard about you... Hood, how you save that rich stupid little bitch.... But I have to said I thought you were taller." The boss dog said with deep voice trying to intimidate her, but she had dealt with much worse than this Idiot. So she just cocked her head to the right. 

"I don't think my height will be important in a second... The bigger you are... The biggest your fall will be" Felicity said before shooting Hunt in the shoulder and prepare for the second man in the room attack. 

It took Felicity only a moment to take the gun out of his hand and threw it away in the corner of the room, moving to hand-to-knife combat. He was good but not enough, not after her training with Tatsu. While he aimed at her neck he left his lung and ribs right in the open for her to strict. Felicity hit him on the ribs three times until he bent over in pain and then before he had a chance she punched right in the throat making fall in the floor with wide eyes at her. 

"Fucking Bit..." before he could end that sentence Felicity kick him on the head breaking nose and unconscious. One less dead.

She saw movement in the corner of her eyes and aimed at Adam who was trying to get to the gun. 

"I wouldn't do that, If I were you" The hood fix voice said and the man froze. Before he could react she shot the Arrow right besides his head.

"You miss" Hunt said.

"Really?" She said back in sarcasm, because Felicity never missed a single shoot, it was a reason why it landed close to her computer command, but he didn't need to know that.

She heard the footsteps before the explosion in the door and the others Hunt's man getting into the door and started to shooting her right away. Felicity run fast the small distance and jumped behind the desk while the others kept shooting, but luckily the desk was thick enough to hold. For her experience they did not have many bullets left, but neither her trust on her shield so Felicity knew she had to move fast and now because not only were shooting at her, Felicity could hear Lance from a Radio that was on Adam's hand and saying that they were almost there. _Show time Smoak_.

Felicity took two darts from her tights and while she jumped above the desk again she let them fly to two gunman necks knocking them out instantly and started to fight against the others two.

Punch, Kick, Punch, Kick, Punch, Kick..... Felicity moves were natural and hard in each one of them, she groaned out when a stab landed right below her breasts, but she didn't let that stop, instead only made her madder and punch harder. She punched one on the side and took the back of her head and crushed it on the desk, putting him down instantly as well and before the other could even land another punch she shot him on the leg making cried out like a kid. But when she felt a little relaxed Felicity heard the elevator and Lance with an S. W. E. A. T Team coming right at her.

"Stop right there and Put your hands in the air!!" Lance screamed but was useless because the Hood was already jumping outside the window and despairing in the darkness when he run to the window as well.

"GODDAMMIT!!!" was the last Felicity heard.

[Felicity backside as The Hood](https://images.app.goo.gl/8M6vSejWYbvqrwhk9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comment if u want me to keep updating this story and Please be kind.


End file.
